


Breaking Eggs

by reallyjustforporn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Desperation, Desperation Play, Erotic, Erotica, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Panty wetting, Pee, Piss, Porn, Solo, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, golden showers, omo, peeing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: She's so hungry, but she is also desperate to piss. Why does she choose the wrong one?
Relationships: Original Character Solo
Kudos: 67





	Breaking Eggs

She woke up, bleary-eyed, to a relaxing Saturday morning (or afternoon). The sun streamed into her bedroom, shining on one of her breasts, which had escaped the covers as she slept. She felt wonderful, and there was nothing that needed to be done for the entire day.

Her mouth was a little dry, so she sucked down the entire bottle of water that rested near her bed, before snuggling back into the covers to enjoy some quality internet time.

Hours passed, interrupted only by her rolling back and forth on her bed for the perfect position to remain buried in her phone, before finally her stomach’s complaints became too much to manage. She wanted nothing more than to ignore it forever, but her need was too persistent

The moment she stood, it hit her. Her bladder was absolutely full to the brim, and it hadn’t been relieved since the night before when she fell asleep. She might have run to the bathroom first, but her stomach was starting to digest itself, so she decided to wait until she could eat something.

When sleeping, she wore nothing except a pair of panties, but, out of habit, she slipped an oversized t-shirt over her nude body, even though she knew no one was home. Her hair, a cute halo of slept-in waves, she left alone.

To her immense frustration, the sink was full of dirty dishes. Apparently, neither of her housemates had bothered to do them before they went out for the weekend. Without even thinking, she got to work. Her bladder whined a little when she started, but she was a big girl, and she could do some dishes and cook a meal without pissing herself. Besides, she had already made it out to the kitchen, and her growling tummy wasn’t keen on letting her walk away, no matter how logical it was.

She cranked up some tunes, and started dancing to the music as she hand washed the piles of dishes and gingerly placed them in the drying rack one by one. The dancing helped distract her from both of her needs, and she fell into a kind of cleaning trance, ignoring all other stimuli to finish the task ahead of her. If she had been paying attention, she might have taken a break from the sudsy water, but she wasn’t.

With the last dish dripping into the plastic rack, she started to throw together her meal: a cauliflower and spinach omelet. It was one of her favorite meals, filling, satisfying, and relatively healthy. 

After she scraped the pad of butter into the non-stick pan, sprinkled in a good amount of garlic and dropped in the riced cauliflower, it hit her. She NEEDED to piss. But if she left the pan, the cauliflower was likely to burn, and she didn’t have any more. If she turned the heat off, the tiny pieces would soak up the butter and become mushy, which would ruin the texture of the entire dish.

She was sure she could hold it.

She only wished she hadn’t chosen a dish that needed to be so carefully babysat.

Once the cauliflower was lightly browned, she tossed in several handfuls of baby spinach. She was sauteeing the veggies with one hand at this point, the other was firmly wedged between her legs. She was dancing again, but this time it was entirely to hold back the flood that was waiting to be freed.

The spinach reduced, slower than it had ever taken before. Once the eggs went into the pan, she might have time to run to the bathroom. They would prevent the rest from burning too quickly. But she had to crack the eggs with two hands…

She hobbled away from the sizzling pan, cursing herself for not getting the eggs ready sooner. As she bent over, hand still pressed into her crotch, a spurt of piss escaped, immediately dampening her panties. She could feel the droplets against her fingers.

“Fuck!” she hissed. Now her hands had to be washed, and the clock was ticking!

She hastily grabbed the carton of eggs with her clean hand and dropped it on the counter. The sink stared at her, menacingly, taunting her with its wetness. 

With a final, hard, desperate press into her clit, she withdrew her damp hand from the wad of cloth between her legs. Almost immediately, she collapsed in on herself, crossing her legs and whining, clawing at the laminate counters to hold it back.

Turning on the water was hell, but hesitantly sliding her fingers under the stream was absolute torture. A thick stream shot out of her, causing her to gasp aloud, but she couldn’t put her hand back to stop it. It took all of her will to stem the flow, and she was shaking with the effort of it.

Each second of carefully washing her piss off her hand was agony, and she dribbled a couple more times despite herself. With her hands finally clean, she reached for the eggs. Another spurt dripped out of her, tearing a low moan from her lips. She gripped the counter and crossed her legs over each other.

She should have given up on her breakfast and run to the bathroom, but she was determined to get it done. Her stubbornness had made her do worse things before.

With each egg, another rivulet of piss ran down her leg. There was a small puddle on the floor by this point, but she was too far gone to care. The veggies would burn if she didn’t get the eggs in soon.

Finally, she added some milk in the bowl, before whisking them roughly. She was still whisking as she hobbled over to the stove. Thankfully, her veggies were looking perfect. It was all going to be okay. Once the eggs went in, she would be fine.

But it was too late. Her bladder gave up, and piss gushed out of her, a river of yellow exploding from between her legs. She just managed to pour the egg mixture into the pan before dropping the bowl into the sink and letting go.

Her legs spread wide, and she threw her head back, crying out in embarrassment and relief as urine cascaded down her bare legs to the tile below. This, combined with the noisy splatter liquid, drowned out her music and the sizzling pan. It was hot, hotter than she expected as it coursed down her legs. 

After some time, the stream slowed, burbling out of her as her strained bladder spasmed, trying to finally be empty. She peered down, watching in awe as the droplets pattered to the pool below. A lake of piss grew beneath her feet, spreading to join her tiny puddle from earlier, almost filling her tiny kitchen floor with her pee.

Her legs were shaking with the effort of holding her up after such a huge release. Urine was still dripping down her skin, even after she finished letting go. It felt like she had just orgasmed standing, and she was a little dizzy and giddy. A blush rose in her cheeks as she realized what she had done.

She looked at herself, and her mouth fell open. Her legs were completely drenched, with crisscrossing rivulets of piss chasing each other to the ground. Her t-shirt’s hem had a dark band of wetness at the front, with a few jagged fingers of dampness running up to her tummy. She lifted the sodden shirt to reveal her soaked panties. They had a dark oval that almost reached the band, and they were still dripping occasionally.

She had wet herself. She had absolutely pissed all over the kitchen floor with abandon.

And she had liked it…

That was something she could deal with later though. Worried, she looked back at her meal, to find it progressing nicely. The eggs were just cooked around the edges. She even had time to grab some cheese to sprinkle in the middle.

As she squished across the pond of piss, she started to giggle. She felt so deliciously naughty. She had no plans to clean the pee up, at least not yet. If someone came home early, they would witness her soaked and pissy, casually strolling through it and still cooking. She started to get wet in a different way, imagining someone watching her as she bent over to get cheese from the fridge. She even wriggled her ass a little, to give the invisible person a bit of a show before grabbing the bag and returning to the pan.

While she sprinkled shredded cheese onto the nearly cooked dish, all she could imagine was pissing again. Her bladder was, unfortunately, empty, but she desperately wanted to keep wetting herself. Her eyes glazed over in fantasy, and she finished cooking in a trance, imagining all the naughty things she could do with piss, especially since she was going to be home alone for the rest of the weekend.

Finally, she scooped the omelet out of the pan and plopped it onto a plate. After blowing the steaming eggs cooler, she tasted it, and it was as good as ever. Maybe even better, since she had managed to make it while wetting herself. Nothing was burned or soggy. It was almost a miracle. 

A filthy though snuck into her mind, and set down her fork before plopping her ass into the cooling lake. The second her butt touched her mess, her hand flew down her panties, and she fingered herself to an orgasm in mere seconds, thrashing about in her puddle.

When the afterglow passed over her, she realized what she had done and stood, dripping all over the floor. Shame bloomed through her for a moment, but she quashed it. It had been a lot of fun, and no one had gotten hurt. Besides, she had never cum so hard in her life! 

She washed her hands in the sink and quickly scarfed down her breakfast standing in front of the counter. With barely a moment of hesitation, she grabbed a huge novelty mug, and filled it to the brim with water. She chugged it as she went to find the mop. 


End file.
